Acceptance
by squigle.x
Summary: Percy Jackson becomes a God, but is he truly happy in his new powerful form? What will he do when he gets given a second chance?  *DISCONTINUED*


**A/N:**

**Ok, this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic. I hope you enjoy...Sorry if I have waaaay to many comma's or spelling errors. My fingers can't keep up with my mind at times! It is shortish I guess...But hey I have a lot of ANNOYING homework...Curse workk...Anyways if you have any ideas, please give me a hint! **

**Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

"Do you want to be a God? Percy?" Zeus asked, looking down at the young man standing before him. This was the biggest decision of his life, he could feel every God's eyes on him. Even Annabeth's thoughtful gaze rippled through the back of his head, this decision would change everything.

"May I speak with Annabeth please?" he asked, Zeus looked down at him a frown creasing his brow. "Let him go" Poseidon said, Percy smiled gratefully in his father's direction. "Annabeth?" he asked, she nodded and they moved away from the stern gazes of the God's "You should do it Percy, it would be good" Annabeth murmured, pain crossed her eyes briefly before they went back to their normal guarded self. What could he do?

"Zeus, I accept the gift" he said staring at the floor, was this the right decision? At least he had made his promise to Annabeth, one that he would die fulfilling "All demigods, close your eyes" Zeus said in a grave tone, _was this really going to be this bad?_ He asked himself as he closed his eyes. Readying himself for what was coming.

He felt a rush of power surge through his body, like a bolt of lightning.

* * *

When he awoke he was fine, not even fried, he didn't feel much different. He stared at the blue ceiling before him, before rolling over and taking in the room surrounding him. He was in an ocean blue room, surrounded by things which related to the sea. On the other side of the room was a mirror decorated around the side with an assortment of different shells. Ever so slowly he walked over to the mirror, frightened of what he would see. The mirror reflected himself, the boy with dark hair and blue eyes except there was something different about himself which he couldn't grasp. He seemed to radiate power as he stood there he thought about the ocean and the different currents and he began to glow a blue colour before he shifted forms, resulting in a giant version of himself in a Greek toga. _Well, not exactly my style_...he thought tugging at the piece of flimsy fabric.

He thought of his normal form and the glowing blue and shifted back to his usual self. Back in comfortable clothes he headed over to a shelf, where his only belongings were stashed. A note was taped to a clock...it said:

_Percy, meet me in the woods of Camp Half-Blood at midnight._

_Love Annabeth._

He folded the note and carefully placed in his pocket before glancing at the clock. 11:30pm. He had half an hour to amuse himself.

"Percy, do you have a moment?" a voice asked, he spun round to see his father standing before him. "Father" he said dipping his head slightly, which resulted in a deep chuckle form Poseidon "No need to do that son!" Percy nodded and straightened up.

"You don't seem too pleased with all that's going on..." Poseidon noted taking a seat on his bed, _was this the moment of truthfulness?_ He thought sitting beside his dad "I'm not really...I miss, Annabeth and everyone at camp" he sighed. Running his free hand through is hair "You are going to have to leave them behind" his father said "I know" he said in an exasperated tone..."I need to get back to my home, I think one of the water main has gone down!" Poseidon vanishing in a poof of smoke. Percy stayed on his bed counting down the minutes to Annabeth's meeting.

"Annabeth?" he whispered creeping into the woods "Percy?" came her voice from the shadows "Where are you?" he asked, turning blindly in the night. He felt a warm hand land on his arm "Annabeth" he sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist, tears began falling freely down her face "Everything's going to be alright" he reassured her shaking figure "How do you know?" she sniffled "Because I am Percy" he replied squeezing her "You do know, you will never grow old? And I will?" she said her voice muffled by his shirt "That's why I have promised to make you a God!" he exclaimed stepping back from the embrace to look into her eyes, she smiled sadly "Yeah, I guess so but, what if I don't want to be a God?" she asked twisting her fingers into painful knots "What do you mean?" he asked staring intently down at her "I mean, I don't know if I want to be a God, immortal" she said "Oh" he replied crestfallen "Look I'm sorry Percy, I love you but not in this godly way" she murmured, turning away "Don't go!" he said grasping her hand before she could leave. He quickly leant down and planted a soft kiss "I love you Annabeth, I always will" he whispered stepping back "I love you to" she murmured, before Annabeth vanished into the darkness.

* * *

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

The next few weeks were the hardest; everyone was going on about Percy being a newly made God. The truth travelled faster than the rumours. Everyone commented on how lucky Annabeth was to be dating a Demi-God turned God. Everyone was happy, except Annabeth and Chiron. She moped around Camp Half-Blood doing endless routines trying to get Percy out of her mind, which she repeatedly failed to do...

She was sitting by the armoury when Hermes arrived "I've got a message" he said "Oh, yeah?" she said not looking up just staring at the fire before her "Percy wants to see you" he said "Ok" she replied "You have said that answer, more than enough. Every day for the past few weeks!" Hermes exclaimed sitting down next to Annabeth "You should give him a chance" he said fiddling with an envelope "Guess so" she said.

"Percy, I don't want to be a God!" she yelled "But you said you did!" he shouted back. They were face to face in Percy's new room on Olympus, she sighed close to tears "No, I didn't _you_ said that _you_ wanted _me_ to be a God. This was all your idea!" she said the tears falling freely down her face "You said it would be good for me to be a God!" he exclaimed turning around "That's why I chose the opportunity! Because you said so!" She looked at his back in shocked silence, her voice barely came above a whisper "You, became a God because of my decision?" she asked disbelief coating her voice; he sighed and turned to face her.

"Yes, Annabeth I was contemplating the idea...I promised myself I would change if you said yes and wouldn't if you said it was a bad idea" he said "Oh, Percy! What have you done?" she said the tears falling in heavy tracks down her face "I don't know, but I'm going to fix it one way or another" he said a look of pure intensity in his eyes. With that he turned on his heel and left Annabeth alone in the room.

She collapsed to the floor sobbing into her hands. "Darling what's wrong?" Athena asked walking towards her crying daughter "Percy" she choked out between sobs "I don't want him to be a God...I-I...want him to be Percy" Athena nodded sympathetically at her daughter. "I understand, there is a way...A year ago a God became Demi-God" Athena sighed staring at the ceiling "W-what? You mean Percy can become Percy?" she asked astonished at what her mother had revealed. "Yes, but sadly I can't remember what happened to her..." Athena said "Where is she? Her last movements?" she asked sitting up. "It was secret to the Gods, her name was Gemma. She became the Goddess of the Elements...She was last documented to be in England" she murmured thoughtfully. This was all the information Annabeth needed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This story looked seriously a hell of a lot longer in word...It was 3 pages long...Ggrrrrr...Next chapter may be a while to re-p****ost!**


End file.
